


Nothing But a Teaser

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please… I need….,” Trevor begged, his voice sounding wrecked. “Shawzy, I want you to….”</p><p>“What do you want me to do, baby?” Andrew asked.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Trevor whispered.</p><p>“What was that?” Andrew asked.</p><p>“Just fuck me,” Trevor repeated more louder and clearer. “That’s what I want. Please just…. just give it to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Just so you know, all of the acts in this story are consensual between both partners.

To everyone in the NHL, Andrew Shaw is considered one of the biggest pests in the league, but to his teammate Trevor Van Riemsdyk, he's considered the biggest tease that he's ever known. Every time they've hooked up with each other, Shawzy takes his sweet time with the foreplay, teasing Trevor, making him wait until it gets to the point where Trevor can't take it anymore. 

But Andrew loves it when he's desperate, begging to be touched, begging to be fucked. He loves the look of desperation & anticipation on Trevor's face. He knows what Trevor likes, knows what he wants, but he isn't gonna give it up to him easily. 

He wants him to want it, he wants him to ask for it and in the end, he especially wants Trevor to want him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blackhawks just came off a big win against the Ottawa Senators, with Andrew & Trevor each earning a point in the game & Andrew being named second star of the game.

Andrew was not only proud about how well he did, but how well Trevor did too & was looking to celebrate tonight.

As soon as they get in Andrew’s car, it only takes three seconds for Andrew to start touching Trevor, stroking his fingers up his left leg. Having blocked over 7 shots during the game, Trevor winced from the touch and Andrew could see the slightly pained look on his face.

“Must be feeling sore after having such a great game, huh?” asked Andrew.

“Yeah,” Trevor said, nodding his head.

Andrew kissed Trevor on the cheek. “I know how to make you feel much better after doing so fucking great tonight,” he said. Trevor’s eyes brightened up after hearing that. “But you just have to be patient and wait a little longer, okay?”

“Okay,” said Trevor, the look on his face now turning into a mixture of disappointment and anticipation.

He couldn't stand it when Andrew teased him, forcing him to wait, but he knows that Andrew gets off on teasing him & making him beg to be fucked. Right now, there was nothing Trevor could do but wait & see what Andrew has in store for him.

* * *

As Andrew is driving the two of them to his place, Trevor is anxiously waiting to see what Andrew has in store for him. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it, but he’s trying to keep himself under control because he knows how much Andrew loves it when he begs for it.

After what seemed like forever (well, in Trevor’s mind, anyway), Trevor and Andrew finally made it to Andrew’s place.

“Go wait in the bedroom, Trev. I’ll be right with you,” said Andrew as he took off his jacket.

“Okay,” said Trevor, smiling as he headed into the bedroom. Andrew loved it when Trevor smiled and thinks it’s one of the most sexiest things about him (along with him biting his lower lip). He put his jacket in the closet, kicked off his socks & shoes and took off his tie.

As Andrew heads into the bedroom, he sees Trevor laying on the bed, waiting for him.

“Look at you, waiting for me like a good boy. You want this so bad, don’t you, Travis?” asked Andrew.

Trevor smiled and nodded.

“God, I just love that smile of yours. It’s so hot,” said Andrew.

Andrew advances towards the bed and the two of them start making out. Trevor could feel Andrew peeling his shirt off and moves his mouth towards his neck, leaving little hickeys all over it.

As Trevor attempts to moves his hands towards the button of Andrew’s pants, Andrew pushes them away.

“Uh-uh. You don’t touch me unless I say it’s okay, understood?” asked Andrew. Trevor nods his head.

“Just relax, Travis and I’ll take good care of you,” said Andrew as he lifts Trevor’s arms up and pulls off his shirt, throwing it on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

“You look so sexy, babe,” he said. Andrew unzips Trevor’s pants & pulls them off, revealing the bruises on his legs & thighs that he sustained during the game. Trevor could feel his hands carefully going over the bruises.

"Bet blocking those shots must've hurt, huh? Unless you don't mind the pain, do you?" Andrew asked as he pressed his fingertips into the bruise on Trevor’s left thigh, causing him to moan.

Andrew rolled Trevor onto his stomach, his ass in the air and his already-hard cock straining in his boxer briefs.

"If you don't mind a little pain, I hope you don't mind a little spanking," Andrew said, his hand smacking Trevor right on his ass.

At first, Trevor bites his lip, trying to hold back his moans, but after Andrew does it a second time, he can’t control them anymore.

“Guess you don’t mind it then, do you?” asked Andrew. Trevor responds with another moan.

Trevor wasn’t thrilled about the whole spanking thing when he first hooked up with Andrew, but after Andrew convinced him that it wasn’t so bad, he started getting used to it. When Andrew spanks him, he tries to make sure that he’s not too rough with him and asks his permission before going any further with it.

“You want me to keep going?” asked Andrew.

“Yeah,” said Trevor, his cock twitching in his underwear.

“All right,” said Andrew as he pulls Trevor’s underwear down to his thighs, revealing his ass. Trevor lets out a moan as he feels Andrew spanking his bare ass over and over. The more he spanks him, the harder Trevor’s cock starts feeling.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, Travis?” Andrew asked in a teasing tone. “I know you like this. You like it when I’m spanking your ass. Yeah, it feels so good. I bet you’re feeling so fucking hard in your shorts right now, babe.”

The next thing Trevor felt was Andrew trailing kisses from his lower back all the way down to his ass, causing Trevor’s body to jerk.

“You’re probably feeling like you wanna come, don’t you, Travis?” asked Andrew.

“Yeah,” Trevor answered, feeling the friction and slight wetness of his hard cock in his underwear.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to wait a bit longer, babe. I got something else in mind for you right now,” said Andrew.

“What are you….?” Before Trevor could protest, he felt Andrew’s tongue rimming around his asshole.

“Oh, my God!” groaned Trevor. “Ohhh, fuck, Shawzy! Fuck!”

As Andrew pushes his tongue inside it, he lets out a loud open-mouth moan. Just when Trevor is on the verge of an orgasm, Andrew pulls his tongue out, pulls Trevor’s underwear back up and flips him over so he’s lying on his back again.

Trevor lets out a frustrated-sounding whine, pissed that Andrew stopped. Andrew smirks after hearing him whine, realizing how desperate Trevor’s feeling right now and it wouldn’t be long before he begged for it.

He was right.

“Please… I need….,” Trevor begged, his voice sounding wrecked. “Shawzy, I want you to….”

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Andrew asked.

“Fuck me,” Trevor whispered.

“What was that?” Andrew asked.

“Just fuck me,” Trevor repeated more louder and clearer. “That’s what I want. Please just…. just give it to me.”

Andrew moved Trevor up towards him so they were making eye contact with each other & started kissing him. “Oh, Travis. You’ve been such a good boy waiting for me to give you what you want,” he said as his kisses moved towards his neck. “I’m gonna make you feel so damn good. I’ll fucking wreck you.”

“Are you gonna do it or just talk about it?” asked Trevor.

“I’ll give it to you. You still have to wait a little bit longer,” teased Andrew.

Trevor whined in frustration. “God, you’re such a fucking tease, Mutt.”

Andrew just laughed. Trevor could see Andrew walking towards his night table where he opened the dresser, taking out a box of condoms & a bottle of lube and placing it on the other side of the bed.

“You’re not the only one who had a good game tonight,” Andrew said to Trevor as he began pulling off his pants. “Don’t forget, _I_  was one of the three stars of the game tonight. _I_  scored the goal that you got an assist on. _I_  deserve a little reward too.”

After Andrew stripped off his underwear, throwing them somewhere on the floor, he walked over to the bed. Trevor could see how hard Andrew was and instantly knew what Andrew wanted him to do. Andrew lifted Trevor up and moved his head towards his cock.

“You don’t mind taking care of me first, do you, Travis?” he asked. “It’s okay for you to touch me now.”

“Not at all,” said Trevor. He moved his mouth towards Andrew’s cock and began sucking him until Andrew stopped him for a sec. “Open up a little wider for me, Travis,” said Andrew.

Trevor obliged and he felt Andrew pushing his head down more further & pushing his cock into his mouth. “Attaboy. Just like that.”

Andrew continued to push further inside his mouth until he heard a choking sound coming from Trevor. He could see Trevor’s eyes starting to water and he pulled back, allowing Trevor to catch his breath before he takes a hold of his cock & starts sucking him nice & easy.

“Damn, Trev,” Andrew breathed. “You know what you’re doing, don’t you? That mouth of yours isn’t just for that sexy little smile. Yeah, that’s it. Aww, holy fuck! Ohhh!!!”

Trevor pushed his tongue on the tip of Andrew’s cock, making him moan & grasp onto his hair. “Yeah, yeah. Just like that, babe," said Andrew. "Just like that. Keep going, keep going. Ohh, yeah. That’s so good, Travis. That’s so good.”

Trevor continues to suck Andrew until he feels Andrew’s body starting to tremble and hearing him say, “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck” under his breath.

Andrew moaned, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come and you’re gonna swallow it all, Travis? You hear me?”

Trevor nodded & hummed in agreement. Andrew pushes himself inside Trevor’s mouth, pumping his hips as well. Trevor starts sucking on the tip of Andrew’s cock and suddenly, he hears Andrew moan in pleasure and felt him coming inside of his mouth.

Trevor continues to swallow his come until he feels Andrew pull out. He looked up at Andrew, his face flushed, eyes big & wide with traces of come all over his chin and his lips looking so pink & full.

“Good boy, Trevor,” Andrew praises, kissing the top of his head. “You were so good, baby. Such a little slut for my cock.”

Andrew gets on top of Trevor and starts making out with him again. He trails kisses from his chest down to his lower half and starts mouthing at the cloth of his boxer briefs, causing Trevor to arch his back up, his body breaking out in sweat.

“Andrew, please,” Trevor whimpered in a pleading tone.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you, baby?” Andrew asked, teasing Trevor again, stroking his cock through his underwear, feeling a wet patch starting to form on it. “You want me to reward you for being such a good boy on and off the ice, right?”

Trevor responded with a half-moan\half-whimper, looking so desperate. “Come on, Shawzy. Stop teasing me. I want you to fuck me. I can’t take it anymore. Please?” he begged.

Andrew smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay, Travis. You want it, you’ve got it, but first, I’m gonna praise you for taking good care of me, okay?” Trevor nodded his head, biting his lip in anticipation. “Okay,” he said.

“Damn, you’re so sexy when you bit your lip like that,” said Andrew as he pulls Trevor’s cock out of his underwear and starts sucking him.

Trevor throws his head back and loudly moans, grasping the sheets as tight as he can. “Oh, fuck! Yeah, Shawzy, just like that! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Andrew feels Trevor’s hips tilting up, pushing them towards his mouth.

Suddenly, he hears his breathing growing heavier, sees his eyes closed and the sound of soft moans & whimpers coming out of his mouth. The sensation of Andrew’s mouth on his cock and the friction of still being in his underwear pushes Trevor to his climax and he lets himself go, coming straight into Andrew’s mouth and Andrew eagerly swallows it all up.

Trevor rolls over on his side, catching his breath as he recovers from his orgasm. Andrew notices the wet patch on Trevor’s underwear has completely soaked through, clinging to his lower half & starts stroking Trevor’s cock, causing his already sensitive body to tremble.

“You’re feeling so wet right now, Trev,” said Andrew as he continued to stroke him. “Damn, your shorts are so soaked. Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of it.” He gently turns Trevor over on his back, hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off him, letting them fall to the ground.

Andrew takes his time, looking over Trevor’s now-naked body.

“Fuck it, Travis. You’re looking so hot right now,” he said, running his fingers all over Trevor’s chest.

With his body still sensitive from his orgasm, Trevor softly trembles at his touch. “I’m gonna give you what you want because you’ve been waiting for me so long like a good boy.”

Trevor smiles as Andrew reaches over to the other side of the bed and picks up the bottle of lube. Trevor hears the sound of the lube opening, feels Andrew spreading his legs apart and the lube being rubbed all over his asshole.

Andrew dabs some more lube on his fingers and places himself in between Trevor’s legs. He starts circling one of his fingers around Trevor’s asshole. Trevor takes a deep, but shaky breath as he feels it.

Then, Andrew places one finger inside of him nice & easy, stretching him, causing Trevor to softly whine.

As he pulls his finger out of him, Andrew notices Trevor’s hole turning a little pink and a drop of pre-come glistening on the top of his cock. As he places another finger inside of him, Trevor starts looking flushed and his whines grow louder.

“Oh, yeah. You’re so loving this, aren’t you, Trev?” asked Andrew.

When Trevor didn’t answer back, Andrew smacked him on his left thigh, causing him to wince & whine at the same time.

“I said, you love this, right?” Andrew repeated, moving his fingers further inside of Trevor and using his left hand to gently cup & stroke his balls, causing Trevor to arch up his back.

“Yes! Yes, I love this!” Trevor moaned. “Please keep going, Andrew! God, please keep going!”

Andrew smirks, feeling pleased with himself for teasing Trevor, making him beg and getting turned on by the sight of Trevor looking & acting all desperate & needy for him.

As he placed a third finger inside of him, hitting his prostate, Trevor starts getting hard again, his cock dripping in pre-come and his body starts trembling.

“Oh, Shawzy, I want you to….” Trevor whined.

“Say no more, Travis. Now I’m ready to give you what you want,” said Andrew as he grabbed the box of condoms and took one out.

Andrew put the condom on and carefully pushed himself inside of Trevor’s lubed-up asshole. As soon as he slid inside of him, Andrew could see Trevor’s eyes rolling in the back of his head, letting out a loud moan that filled up the bedroom. Trevor felt so relieved that Andrew was giving him what he wanted, what he had been looking forward to all night long.

“Oh, fuck, yeah! You feel so good on my cock, babe. Uhh! So good,” moaned Andrew.

Trevor moaned as he felt Andrew thrusting inside of him, gripping his thighs, sinking his fingertips into the bruises on them. “Ohhh! Oh, yeah, Shawzy! Oh, fuck! Mmmm!! Ohhh!”

As Andrew continued to thrust more and more inside of Trevor, Trevor could feel him kissing & licking his neck and hear his voice in his ear, saying, “Yeah, baby. You must be so happy I’m giving you what you want because you did such a great job in the game tonight. Told you I’d make you feel so good. I always do. I always know how to make you feel good and you love it. You fucking love it, Travis. You so do.”

Suddenly, Trevor’s breathing starts growing heavy and his moans start growing louder. Andrew could see it in his eyes that he was close to coming again.

“Andrew, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come! I’m gonna fucking come!” moaned Trevor.

“I got you, Trev. You’re doing so good, baby. So, so good. You’re almost there, almost there, baby,” said Andrew with every thrust. “Come for me, Travis. Come for me.”

“Ohh, fuck, Andrew!!” Trevor exclaimed as his orgasm hits him like a wave; his head is thrown back and he’s clenching his fingers into the sheets. Andrew pulls Trevor close to him and starts kissing him again. Trevor just closes his eyes & takes it all in.

When Trevor opens his eyes, he saw Andrew kneeling between his legs, rubbing lotion all over the bruises on his legs & thighs and massaging them.

Trevor whimpers as Andrew rubs a sore spot on one of the bruises on his thigh. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” soothed Andrew. “I’ll be more gentle with you, okay?”

Trevor nodded his head. “Okay,” he said.

Andrew smiled at him. “Just relax, Trevor,” he said. “Just close your eyes & relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Trevor closes his eyes and softly moans as Andrew continues to massage him. He gets so relaxed that he doesn’t even notice himself starting to drift off to sleep.  


* * *

Early the next morning, Trevor wakes up in bed, naked, covered with a blanket eyeing the room where he could see his & Andrew’s clothes lying on the floor, the bottle of lube sitting on the edge of the night table and the condom wrapper on the floor next to the wastebasket.

He feels a damp spot on the sheets between his legs (which are still covered in bruises from last night’s game) from Andrew making him come over & over. His ass is still stinging a little bit from the spanking he got from Andrew. He looks in the mirror on the bedroom closet and sees a few little hickies on his neck (also courtesy of Andrew).

Trevor turns his head to see Andrew (who is also naked with the blanket covering his lower half) sitting up in bed, checking his iPhone.

When Andrew notices that Trevor’s awake, he scooches over to him & starts kissing his neck. “Morning, Travis,” he said. “Feeling good after last night?”

“Yeah,” Trevor replied and he kissed Andrew on the cheek. “Can’t believe you made me wait so long.”

“I know. But in the end, it was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” asked Andrew.

Trevor smiles. “It was so worth it.”


End file.
